Izuki Diary's : Kiyoshi Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Pada kenyataannya seberapapun keras kau berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain, tetap saja akan ada satu orang yang tersakiti karena dirimu. /Izuki Dairy Series 1/
Helo kawan semua mari kita sambut /eh/ Halo, aku bawa Oneshot buat selingan dulu ya.. buat yang nungguin Generasi Penuh Warna, ntar dulu ya, lagi proses.. hehe

.

.

 **KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Kiyoshi Teppei

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC.**

.

.

Pada kenyataannya seberapapun keras kau berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain, tetap saja akan ada satu orang yang tersakiti karena dirimu.

.

—

.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"Minta maaf."

"Hanya itu?"

"Tentu tidak, kau juga harus menjelaskan masalahmu."

Kiyoshi Teppei mengangguk lesu. Di hadapannya Izuki menatap iba pada laki-laki bertubuh besar itu. Kawan Izuki yang satu ini lagi-lagi membuat Aida Riko—kawan perempuan sekaligus pelatih mereka— menangis.

Bukan tanpa sebab tentu.

Riko melarang keras Kiyoshi untuk turun di pertandingan latihan melawan Seiho tempo hari tapi dengan keegoisannya Kiyoshi justru marah dan mengancam akan memusuhi Riko—lagi. Jelas saja perempuan itu menangis. Lebih-lebih Hyuuga juga ikut marah pada Kiyoshi dan sempat membuat acara latih-tanding itu hampir batal karena peretengkaran mereka.

Izuki sendiri hanya berdiri memperhatikan kala itu, menjawab pertanyaan dari mereka yang ada di sana juga meminta pelatih dan lawan mereka dari Seiho untuk menunggu sebentar sampai sekiranya keadaan memungkinkan.

"Riko pasti sedang bersama dengan Hyuuga saat ini."

"Itu jauh lebih baik. Kau bisa menjelaskan sekalian pada Hyuuga."

"Tapi.."

Izuki menepuk bahu Kiyoshi dan mencengkramnya sesaat. "Apa gunanya gelar Jiwa Besi itu jika hanya karena permasalah seperti ini membuatmu ciut?"

"Izuki."

"Apa?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak suka panggilan itu."

"Tapi,"

"Kubiang jangan ya jangan!"

" _Ha'i-ha'i_."

Izuki mengangguk tapi masih ada niat dalam dirinya untuk menggulangi panggilan itu suatu saat nanti. Saat ini bagi Izuki lebih penting untuk membuat kawannya merasa baikan.

"Sana temui Riko."

"Nanti dulu, lah."

"Mau tunggu apa lagi?"

Kiyoshi sibuk bermain dengan kucing peliharan Izuki dan Izuki sadar betul kalau kawannya itu menghindari pertanyaannya. Izuki tahu diri untuk bersikap memahami, tapi dia rasa yang harus lebih tahu diri saat ini adalah Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi." Kawannya tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu. "Kiyoshi Teppei."

"Hmm?"

Perhatiannya masih untuk kucing betina peliharaan Izuki.

"Aku mengerti."

"Apa?"

Masih belum ada perhatian untuk Izuki.

"Kau hanya tidak ingin yang lain khawatir padamu atau cideramu."

Kali ini eksistensi Izuki diakui. Kiyoshi menoleh sesaat sebelum kembali pada kucing betina di pangkuannya. Laki-laki berbadan besar itu menggumamkan kata maaf dalam tunduknya.

Terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari saat pertama datang pada Izuki sejam lalu.

"Tapi kau harus tahu."

"Apa?"

"Pada kenyataannya seberapapun keras kau berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain, tetap saja akan ada satu orang yang tersakiti karena dirimu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Kiyoshi memandangnya lurus tanpa menjawab. Tapi itu cukup bagi Izuki. Dia sudah dapat ijin memberi jawabannya tanpa menunggu pertanyaan balik Kiyoshi.

"Itu karena kau disayang."

Kucing betina di pangkuan Kiyoshi merengsek pergi setelah hampir dua menit tangan besar Center Seirin itu berhenti memberi pijatan pada tubuh si kucing betina.

Izuki di hadapan Kiyoshi menarik segaris senyum. "Riko dan Hyuuga mungkin marah tapi mereka sayang padamu. Mereka mencemaskanmu karena mereka sayang padamu. Kau pasti tahu itu. Kau—"

"Izuki."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah? Kenapa? Wajahku aneh ya?"

Izuki langsung mengerayangi wajahnya sendiri. Bahkan buru-buru mencari cermin. Tapi Kiyoshi menahannya saat akan berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, wajahmu tidak aneh, kok. Masih imut seperti biasa—"

"Imut?"

"—kata-katamu tadi yang justru aneh."

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang tadi. Yang tentang Riko dan Hyuuga sayang padaku."

Izuki diam dan mulai mengoreksi tentang kata-katanya tadi. Rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi mengingat reaksi Kiyoshi barusan pasti memang ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa bicara begitu."

DENG

Izuki mati kutu pada tiga detik pertama.

"Aku kira kau akan mengatakan lelucon garingmu untuk menghiburku—"

"Lelucon garing? Siapa? Aku?"

"—tapi baguslah, paling tidak sekarang aku tahu, selain bisa buat lelucon garing kau bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang bagus juga."

"Eeh?"

"Sudah ya? Aku pulang dulu. Nanti malam aku akan temui Riko dan Hyuuga."

Tanpa sempat Izuki menahannya Kiyoshi sudah lebih dulu pergi dari sana.

"..jadi itu aneh ya?"

.

—

.

Kiyoshi bilang kata-kataku tadi aneh. Tapi menurutku itu justru keren. Kapan lagi coba aku, seorang Izuki Shun bisa mengatakan kalimat sehebat tadi? Iyakan? Iyakan?

Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya saat pamit tadi wajah Kiyoshi sudah menunjukan ekspresi seorang Kiyoshi Teppei seperti biasanya. Dia sudah baik-baik saja.

 _Pada kenyataannya seberapapun keras kau berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain, tetap saja akan ada satu orang yang tersakiti karena dirimu. Itu karena orang itu menyayangimu_.

Aku jadi penasaran, adakah seseorang yang sudah tersakiti karena aku yang begitu egois? Seseorang yang begitu sayang padaku seperti Riko dan Hyuuga pada Kiyoshi.

Coba nanti aku cari.

Mar 09,2016 9:59 PM

—

Izuki Shun Diary : Kiyoshi dan keegoisannya

.

.

Plis kasih review ya.. hehe seneng aja kalo ada yang kasih review ^^


End file.
